What Makes Us
by ChocoChipKitty
Summary: "We'll always stick together, and we'll always be there for our family. We have to. Because that's who we are. That's what makes us Fairy Tail." - A few crazy adventures, a sinister plot, an insane evil genius, and our favorite bunch of idiots. Let's see how this plays out, shall we? NaLu/GaLe. **Hiatus until life stops getting in the way.**
1. Ch 1: In Which the Silence is Broken

_._

 _._

 _._

 ** _What Makes Us_**

 _._

 _._

 _We'll always stick together, and we'll always be there for our family._

 _We have to._

 _Because that is who we are._ _That is what makes us Fairy Tail._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Chapter One_**

 ** _In Which the Silence is Broken_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

There was an ominous feeling over the guild.

It was inexplicable - there was just this _feeling_ weighing down on everyone's minds, taking up their thoughts. It was the sense that something was very, very wrong.

Something sinister was afoot, and every single person in Fairy Tail knew it.

Lucy absentmindedly stirred a glass of water with her straw. Beside her, Levy pored over her book. Natsu and Gray sat quietly across from one another, for once not arguing. Erza busied herself with polishing sword after sword from her collection. At the table in the far corner, Gajeel picked at a plate of food, with Pantherlily beside him. And everyone else in the guild was much the same: quiet, and not really doing anything at all.

No one broke the silence.

It was, see, that sort of silence that was just deafening, ringing in your ears and blocking out everything else. It was a heavy weight that pressed down on your shoulders. It clouded your thoughts and put you on edge.

And no one could bring themselves to say a word; to penetrate the thick, heavy cloud that had settled upon them.

Lucy sighed to herself as she continued to stir her drink. She watched the ice cubes swirl around, and around, and around.

She hated this. This awful feeling - perhaps as if something or someone were about to attack them at any moment - just wouldn't go away. And though she hadn't a clue where it came from, or if it was anything more than a fluke, she knew that the guild shouldn't be like this.

It should _never_ be like this.

And since everyone else seemed content to sit around and mope, well, then it looked like _she'd_ have to be the one do something about it.

With a loud _bang,_ Lucy stood up from her seat at the bar. Well, the sudden sound wasn't so much loud as the guild was _quiet_ \- but whatever the case, it _sounded_ loud. And it sure got her some attention from her guildmates, alright.

So, feeling that odd prickling sensation of having several pairs of eyes on her, Lucy stood up, strode over to the request board, and proceeded to peruse it for a few seconds. The blond quickly snatched a job and then walked over to Natsu's table, grabbing him by the arm and hoisting him up.

"C'mon, Flame Brain," she said with a grunt. "We're going on a job."

Natsu looked up at her, startled. "But Lucy..."

"But _what?"_ she snapped in return, startling him with her harsh tone. "But you don't want to? But you'd rather just sit here and be depressed all day, like everyone else? 'Cause if _that's_ what you want, well, _be my guest_. I need to pay my rent, anyway." And with that, Lucy stalked out of the guild, scowling.

She paused at the door, turning around to glare at the rest of the guild. "If anyone wants to join me, go right on ahead," she said sharply. "This mopey attitude is getting old. I mean, come on" - she showed a small hint of a smile, here - "we're Fairy Tail, aren't we? Stop being a bunch of Debbie Downers!"

And then she was gone, leaving the rest of the guild in a sort of stunned silence. It was different than the silence of before, though - not nearly as heavy and depressing.

"W-wait a second!" Natsu called suddenly. "I'm coming, too!" And he stumbled out of the guild hall after the blond mage, with Happy right behind him.

"Aye, sir!" the blue cat agreed.

And then the guild was left in a bit of a stupor.

The silence didn't last much longer after that, though. Erza stood, stretching, yawning slightly. She tucked her sword into her belt.

"It _has_ been awhile... we should probably should go out on a job, yes... _Gray!"_ the red-haired mage barked. "Let's go. We're following them."

Gray blinked up at her, ready to protest, but he saw the glare on her face and ducked his head. With a short groan, he pushed himself to his feet. "Fine."

Wendy frowned to herself. "Charle, should we go too? It's our team, right? I think we should..."

The White Exceed only shrugged. "If you want to, child. I don't have much against it."

Wendy grinned. "Great, then let's go!"

And then all four of them headed out.

But this time, the guild was not left quiet. Lucy had broken through the heavy silence, and now, across the guild, a few conversations had begun. The mood was lightening. Smiles and laughter began to show. Things were starting to look brighter already.

Mirajane was pleased when people started calling for beer and food. Things were back to normal so quickly, it was hard to believe.

But then, as Lucy had said, they were Fairy Tail, after all.

"Can't let that Salamander beat me," Gajeel grunted, standing up. "C'mon, Lily. We need some trainin', anyhow, you an' I both." The Exceed nodded and diligently followed Gajeel over to the request board, where Levy and her team were currently standing.

"How about this one?" she suggested.

"I dunno," Jet said dubiously.

"Seems kinda tough..." Droy mused.

"Yeah, and we don't want you getting hurt, Levy," Jet added.

"Maybe we should take an easy one." Droy frowned as he continued to scan the board. Levy frowned, obviously displeased at their reactions. It looked like a fine job to her.

"Jeez," Gajeel muttered. "Yer smotherin' her, both of ya. Let the Bookworm go on a tough job or two one in awhile. She's a shrimp, sure, but she ain't no pushover."

This, of course, was vehemently argued by both Jet and Droy - on several points. First they told Gajeel why he was wrong, and that they needed to protect her. Then they protested that they weren't smothering. Then they accused him of being rude by using demeaning nicknames for Levy.

Meanwhile, Levy kind of stood there, glancing between the men.

"Um," she piped up. "Gajeel, I think this job might be more suited for you, anyway." She held up the request that Jet and Droy had denied, and Gajeel peered at it. Then he grinned.

"Gihihi," he laughed. "Well, looks like yer right, but it sounds more like somethin' you and I could do better _together,_ eh, Bookworm?"

Levy blushed and looked away. "W-Well, maybe..."

"WE WANNA GO TO!" came the cry from Jet and Droy. Gajeel groaned. Levy's face turned a deeper shade of pink.

"U-um," she stammered. "W-well, it seems more suited for just _two_ wizards... so..."

Gajeel grinned. He gave Pantherlily a small shove in the direction of Jet and Droy. "Go on. Ya take a job with 'em two. Shrimp and I can handle this one" - he held up the sheet - "an' you can protect 'em idjits if they get 'emselves in ta anythin' over their heads."

Lily nodded, smirking. "Sounds fine, Gajeel."

And before either Jet or Droy could protest, Gajeel and Levy were gone.

The two resorted to glowering at Pantherlily, who only smirked.

"We're not taking you on a a job with us," Jet said stubbornly.

"Right," Droy agreed. "We're strong enough on our own."

"Too bad," Lily said, continuing to smirk. "I'm following you, like it or not." It would be good training, after all. And it could be fun, considering how annoyed they looked at the idea. His smirk widened.

The two glared at him, snatched a request, and walked off, muttering. Partnering trailer behind them, glancing back at the guild as they left.

It certainly seemed at least a little livelier, and the horrible, depressing aura from before had lifted.

A genuine smile replaced his smirk. That Lucy was certainly something else.

 _._

 _._

"Where is the boy?"

"Which one, idiot? There are two."

"Oh, I'm clearly speaking of the one with the fire. You silly goose, I'm not the idiot here!"

"Why, you - !"

"QUIET!"

The two leather-clad figures stopped arguing immediately, staring up at the new arrival with wide eyes.

Of the two who had been arguing, the first was a girl of about twenty-four years, with fair skin and long strawberry blond hair in several small braids. Her eyes were a deep reddish-brown, and she wore pink makeup that seemed to make her whole face sparkle. She was, indeed, beautiful, and she gave off a sweet and innocent aura. Any man would swoon at the sight of her.

The man, about thirty years old, had darker, more wrinkled skin and a tough-looking face. He was huge and muscular, and stood a good two feet taller than the average person. He seemed to wear a permanent scowl, and his dark green eyes were small and close together. His nose was rather large, but not quite ugly. His dark brown hair was cropped close to his head, barely a centimeter tall.

And, lastly, the man who had arrived. He had a graceful air about him. His hair was long and of a soft silvery-blue color, trailing down to his shoulders. His eyes were bright blue and seemed to jump around the room every second, with a kind of life that made you excited just looking at them. His face bore almost no emotion, but his eyes always seemed somewhat excited.

"Quiet, the both of you," he scolded, his forehead wrinkling. "Where is the lacrima, then?"

They stepped aside to reveal the small crystalline ball. The man's fingers danced across its surface, and a magic screen glowed above them, giving them the perfect view of a certain pink-haired dragonslayer, his flying cat, and his blond partner.

"Ah," he said with a light chuckle. "Mr. Dragneel, do enjoy yourself while you've still a chance. Because your happiness, I'm afraid, won't last much longer at all."

His chuckle became derisive, a mad sort of cackling; and it was then that one thing became very clear: this man was insane.

And that was perhaps the scariest thing about him. More frightening than his unquenchable thirst for power, his insatiable desire for control, was the fact that he was insane, and thus knew no boundaries when it came to getting what he desired.

.

.

"Lucy - hey, wait up!"

"Aye, Lucy! You're going too fast!"

"Oi, Happy - how about you carry me?"

"Aye, sir! Good idea!"

That was how Natsu and Happy came to catch up to Lucy, though she was now at a full sprint. She realized they'd caught up and sighed, defeated; she quickly slowed down to a walk, and Happy dropped Natsu beside her.

"Hey, Luce, what's the matter?" Natsu asked, concerned.

Lucy cast him an accusing glare. "I don't know. Maybe it's the fact that you don't seem to want to do anything but sit around and mope like an idiot, and the whole guild is doing just that and it's totally stupid because there's no reason for it!"

As she spoke, her voice rose, and Natsu shrank back.

"Whoa - sorry, Lucy," Natsu said sheepishly. "I mean, none of us really meant to act like that. It's just that feeling, y'know?"

Lucy sighed heavily, letting down her guard. "Yeah," she mumbled. "I know. I think everyone felt it. I just..." She looked up helplessly at Natsu's face. "I just don't get it! There's nothing really wrong, is there? So what's this weird feeling we all seem to have?"

Natsu shrugged; he knew as much as she did. Actually, no. He probably knew less.

Lucy groaned, hanging her head in defeat. "It's annoying."

"Aye," Happy agreed with a small sigh.

They walked in silence for several moments more.

"So... anyway..." Natsu said after awhile, trying to strike up friendly chatter like they usually had. "Where are we headed, exactly?"

Lucy glanced at the paper in her hands. "We need to be in Hargeon Town by tonight, apparently."

"What?!" Natsu cried, incredulous. "That's impossible! We can't walk that far by _tonight!"_

Lucy smirked. "Well, yeah. That's why we're taking the train, dummy."

Natsu turned green. "Oh, no..."

"Oh, yes!" Lucy laughed, grabbing Natsu's hand and pulling him towards the station. "C'mon, both of you!"

"Aye, sir!"

"Noooooooooo..."

And off they went, mostly pretty happy for the time being. It was supposed to be an ordinary mission.

Except...

...that mission did _not_ turn out like it was supposed to.

Not at _all._

 _._

 _._

"Where'd they go?"

"Let's check the station..."

"Charle, can you go on ahead and look?"

"Of course."

"Thank you!"

"Jeez, how'd they get so far, so quickly?"

"Come on, both of you - we mustn't dawdle!"

"Y-yes, Erza..."

"Yeah, fine..."

 _._

 _._

"So, who are we sending?" the bulky, dark-skinned man asked impatiently.

The man with the silver blue hair, who was clearly the one in charge, smiled softly. "Oh," he said loftily, "I was considering going myself. I'd take you t ok, as well, of course."

The strawberry blond clapped her hands excitedly. "Ooh, it sounds like quite a lot of fun, yes!" she giggled. "Mightn't we go now?"

"Not just yet," the leader replied with a swift shake of his head. "A few things I must take care of first, of course. You two, ready your weapons - we'll be going shortly."

The two nodded their consent, and the silvery-haired man left.

They had quite the task ahead of them - oh, and what a fun one it would be, too. Quite a fun job indeed.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **So, just another idea that's been festering in my head for awhile. It could go nowhere. If I don't get bored with it, and if I'm not too ridiculously busy, I'll keep updating.**

 **Anyway... hope you likey! :3**


	2. Ch 2: In Which Fairy Tail is Warned

**The actions starts up a bit in this chapter. ;) Hope you all like it. I'm really starting to get a feel for this story - I think it might go on for awhile! :D**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Chapter Two_**

 ** _In Which Fairy Tail is Warned_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

They arrived in Hargeon Town a couple of hours later.

Natsu was the first one off the train. He gasped for air and kissed the ground dramatically, causing pedestrians to give them odd looks and Lucy to roll her eyes.

"Come on, lava breath," she mumbled, grabbing his arm and pulling him along as she read the request paper. "We need to head to 21472 Analog Drive. That's where the person who made the request lives."

Natsu pulled his arm free of her grasp and stood up, shaking himself off before walking beside her. "Right," he said with a grin. "This'll be a fun job. Slayin' some monsters for lotsa jewel - and payin' off your rent money, Luce! I'm all fired up!" He pounded his fist against his palm, grinning as flames encased both of his hands.

Lucy shot him a glare. "No destroying things or going overboard, okay?" she pleaded. "I really do need this money."

He grinned and nodded. "Of course, Lucy! We'll tone it down a bit, eh, Happy?"

" _I_ don't need to tone anything down. _You're_ the one who needs to, so there's no 'we' in this at all," Happy replied, crossing his arms.

Natsu pouted. _"Fiiiiiine._ You're right."

Lucy laughed. "Okay, let's go!"

It didn't take long to sort everything out with the client, and soon, the trio was headed into the forest.

"Jeez," Lucy muttered under her breath, hugging herself and shivering slightly. "It's colder in here..."

Natsu shrugged. "I don't feel a thing."

The blond rolled her eyes. "Right, Mr. Fire Dragon Slayer. You don't even _get_ cold."

This made him laugh. "Well, yeah... I guess that's true..." He glanced at her uncertainly before pulling off his jacket. She gasped slightly when he wrapped it around her shoulders, but then blushed and smiled.

"Thanks, Natsu," she said happily, and he was pleased to see that she looked visibly warmer.

"Hey, no prob, Luce," Natsu said with a grin. Suddenly, he seemed to smell something. His nose twitched and his head snapped up.

"Oi, Lucy!" he said suddenly, his smile widening. "There's one a' them monsters!" He pointed, and there it was: it matched the description and picture on the request sheet perfectly.

"Hey, that's it, Natsu!" Lucy said, eyes widening. She grinned and pulled out her whip - she had left her keys at home to give her spirits a bit of a rest. Perhaps it wasn't the wisest idea, but she was a formidable fighter with her magic whip, and she had Natsu beside her, of course - and this was such an easy job, after all, so it wasn't really a concern.

"I'm all fired up," Natsu said with a laugh, and Lucy cracked her whip in the air, attracting the attention of the monster.

The fight was fairly easy. The monster was down in less than a minute, with Lucy trapping the monster in one place and Happy swooping in with Natsu to beat it to a pulp.

"That was fun," Natsu said when they'd finished. Happy and Lucy agreed.

They continued through the forest, hunting down monster after monster. The client claimed there were about 40 or of them in the forest, give or take a couple, and Natsu and Lucy were plowing through them easily.

"Hey, look," Happy suddenly shouted. "There, it's another one!"

"This is, what, number 36?" Lucy mumbled.

Natsu shrugged. "I think so. Somewhere around there. Anyway... let's just get rid of it!"

"Aye, sir!" Happy agreed, and Lucy nodded.

Things were going fine until Natsu went in to punch the monster... and instead of making contact, the punch hit empty air.

"Natsu! Behind you!"

But the dragonslayer didn't have time to dodge. He gave a sharp grunt of pain as an enormous fist slammed him to the ground with _way_ more force than the creature should have had.

"Wh-what...?" he mumbled, vision blurring as he pushed himself to his knees. However, the fist came crashing down on him again, and he let out a cry of agony.

"Nats - _agh!"_

Panic flared through Natsu's body. _Lucy. Oh Mavis, what happened?!_ He tried to set his fist on fire, but for some reason, his magic wasn't working. _Oh crap._

Natsu struggled to his feet. "L-Lucy!" he called out, but received no reply. To his relief, the monster didn't bear down on him again. Instead, Natsu looked up to see it... _smiling._

And then, to his shock, _it talked._

"Mr. Dragneel," it said in a tough, surly voice, "I believe you're the one we're looking for?"

"Wh-what... whaddaya want... with Lucy?" he hissed. "What'd you to her?"

"Oh," the beast said with a smirk, "I have to correct you there. My companions and I _don't_ actually want your friend. We happen to be after _you."_

... ... ...

As the silver-haired man grabbed Lucy and covered her mouth, Happy dove in to try and fight him off, but he tossed back, his body slamming against a tree, stunning him. He tried to dive in again, was stopped by the look Lucy gave him. She gestured frantically to the town, and Happy understood immediately.

 _Go get help. Natsu and I will be fine for now._

Tears in his eyes, Happy nodded. But as he flew away, he could still hear the sounds of the fight - including Lucy's horrible shriek of pain and Natsu's agonized cries.

"Have to get help," he whispered to himself. It was all he could do to keep flying toward the town and not turn back to help his friends. "I can't go back there. I-I have to get help..."

... ... ...

Erza, Gray, Wendy, and Charle stepped off the train.

"Geez, where'd the idiot and his girlfriend _go?"_ Gray mumbled. "This town's _way_ bigger than Magnolia."

Erza nodded. "Yes, and we'd better find them quickly if we want to be of any help on the job."

"What was even the point in following them?" Gray asked with a groan. "We coulda just taken a job ourselves."

"Well," Wendy spoke up nervously, holding up a slightly crumpled sheet of paper, "I did pick up a request we could take ourselves, if they finish theirs on their own."

A smile spread across Erza's face. "Excellent, Wendy!" She turned back to the town. "But for now, let's focus on finding Natsu and Lucy." The others nodded their agreement.

Suddenly, Wendy stood up very straight, stiffening. She closed her eyes and cocked her ears, and the others noticed immediately; while her senses weren't quite as sharp as Natsu's or Gajeel's, they were still better than that of a normal human. It was obvious she'd heard something of interest that they wouldn't be able to make out.

Wendy relaxed after a moment, though she looked perplexed. "I heard Happy, and I smelled him too..." she said. "But I think he's all on his own. I didn't hear or smell either Natsu or Lucy with him."

Erza's brow furrowed. "That's... odd," she murmured. "Why would Happy be by himself?"

Charle shrugged. "Who knows?" she said with a small sigh. "Let's not worry. There could be a simple explanation for this. We'll find Happy and ask him what's going on - and where Natsu and Lucy are."

Gray nodded. "Right. For all we know, Flame Brains might've just started a game of hide and seek or somethin'."

Wendy laughed. "Yeah," she admitted. "That does kind of sound like Natsu."

But their silly fantasies were interrupted when a blur of blue streaked toward them. Happy's wings faltered, and half-fell to the ground, barely landing on his feet. He nearly fell over once he landed, but Charle caught him.

"What's wrong?" she asked sharply, taking in his slightly beat-up state.

"N-Natsu... and Lucy..." Happy choked out between gasps, tears in his big eyes. "Th-they... attacked..."

Instantly, they all stiffened.

"Where are they?" Gray demanded. "Are they all right?"

Happy looked terrified. "I-I don't know! In the forest! Natsu's magic wasn't working, and - and they grabbed Lucy - and they were both screaming when I flew off to get help!" He was on the brink of crying, but Wendy leaned down and gently picked him up.

"It's okay, Happy," she soothed him, a fierce determination in her eyes. "We'll help them. Now come on - you have to tell us where to find them!"

"A-Aye," Happy hiccupped. He pointed one blue paw down the street. "Down that way... till you get the forest!"

The three humans nodded before taking off down the street, Charle flying above them, Happy still in Wendy's arms.

Natsu and Lucy _had_ to be all right.

They _had to._

 **... ... ...**

Natsu soon found himself pinned against a tree by the beast creature, who was still wearing that horrible grin of his.

Lucy was pinned to the ground several feet from Natsu, by the man with the weird, blueish-silver hair. And the girl with the long reddish-blond braids was standing off to the side, tossing a knife from hand to hand. The look on her face was more than a little disturbing.

"What do you _want?"_ Natsu snarled. Having his magic gone, he was utterly helpless against this beast. Sure, he was strong and had good reflexes, but this creature must've been on steroids or something, because he definitely outranked Natsu there.

The silver-haired man chuckled. "Oh, nothing much, really. Just... a little bit of your, ah, _unique_ magic."

Natsu gritted his teeth. "What _about_ my magic? What's so special?"

"Oh," the man said nonchalantly, "it's Dragon Slayer magic. It's _very_ special, _very_ rare, _quite_ powerful, and it has unique qualities. It shall be of particularly good use when I take over the world."

Natsu snorted. "Yeaaaah, sure. Good luck with that."

The man frowned. "We'll see if you can make fun of me after I drain your magic."

"Oh, really?" Natsu taunted. "How will ya manage that? My magic ain't working, idiot."

"Oh, that was my doing," the man said dismissively. "I have the ability to negate others' magic externally. But you see, Mr. Dragneel, your magic is still within you. You are simply unable to project it." He left Lucy where she was - to Natsu's horror, the girl remained motionless - and placed a hand on Natsu's forehead, and the dragonslayer growled.

"You ain't gettin' my magic," he said darkly, jerking his head away. "And you'll pay for what you did to Lucy."

The silver-haired man smirked. "I didn't do much. Only incapacitated her. But you see, if you continue to resist... that may change."

"N-Natsu..." Lucy groaned. He could see her trying, and failing, to get up.

The girl with the knife laughed lightly, walking over to Lucy and dangling the weapon over the blond's head. "What if... I accidentally dropped this?" she cooed, swinging it back and forth. "Oh, what a _shame_ it'd be if my grip just slipped and..." Suddenly, the knife slipped, and its blade dropped toward Lucy's head -

"NO! _LUCY!"_ Natsu yelled, straining desperately against the beast's hold.

But at the last second, the girl swooped in, catching the knife. Another millisecond and it would have killed Lucy. A cold feeling washed over Natsu at the thought. _She could have just **died.** _

"You _bastard,"_ Natsu hissed darkly. "Don't _touch_ Lucy."

The silver-haired man mocked fear. "Oh, I'm so afraid!" he said, before laughing again. "Just give me your magic, boy, and I'll leave her be."

Natsu gritted his teeth, but he remained still as the man placed his hand back on his forehead. Natsu gave a strangled gasp when he felt all of his power begin to sleep out of him. Faster and faster, it flowed into the other man's body.

When the man stopped, apparently satisfied, Natsu was left gasping for air. He felt completely exhausted; half dead.

The man chuckled. "Actually, I'll have to take back what I said earlier, Mr. Dragneel. Have you ever realized how fun it can be to torture an enemy?"

Natsu felt his anger boiling inside him. "Don't you _dare_ hurt her!" he yelled.

"Oh?" the man laughed. Natsu was starting to hate that laughter of his. "I think I actually will. It could be _very_ enjoyable, you see. And, of course, I believe that Fairy Tail had ought to receive a proper warning - why, it's only fair!"

Natsu was inwardly afraid of what he meant by "warning." With a shiver, he recalled the warning that Fairy Tail had received before Phantom's attack, so long ago: Levy, Jet, and Droy.

If that was what they had in mind for Lucy... the thought was terrifying and infuriating all at the same time.

Natsu didn't get scared for his own sake.

But when Lucy was in danger, the fear that overtook him was overwhelming.

Not to mention the _anger._

Natsu was jarred from his thoughts by a sudden, horrible agony in his stomach. A scream ripped from his throat, and he looked down.

There was a knife handle protruding from his body.

Natsu gritted his teeth, trying desperately not to cry out again at the awful pain. He waited for the knife to be yanked out, but it stayed right where it was.

The knife-girl giggled and held up another knife. "This is fun," she said happily, in a voice that chilled Natsu.

Then she sunk a second blade into Natsu's arm. Another cry escaped his lips, then another as she did the same to his other arm.

The beastlike creature now stepped back, but Natsu still couldn't move. It was then that he realized realized what the girl was doing: she was pinning him to the tree with her knives.

The beast's form flickered and he transformed into a man. He wasn't really a beast, Natsu realized, just a heavily muscled dude with transformation magic.

Knife-girl fingered a fourth blade, a coy smile playing across her lips. "You ready for more?" she said with a giggle as she held up the knife, before sinking it into his abdomen.

Natsu cried out again, but it was weaker this time. Spots danced across his vision.

He heard a cry from Lucy, however, and immediately, he jerked against the knives. But even the slightest movement caused unbearable agony to lance through his body.

"LUCY!" he yelled, his voice starting to go somewhat hoarse. He saw that the transforming man had moved away from him, turned back into the beast form, and was now mercilessly bearing down on her, with blow after relentless blow.

But he was distracted when another blade sunk deep into the flesh his chest - not where his heart was, thank Mavis. But wherever it landed, getting stabbed was still _painful._

Hell, it was _agonizing._

Natsu screamed again, and Lucy screamed with him. His eyes darted toward her broken, bloody form, and his blood ran cold when he saw her.

She wasn't making any effort to move, and when the beast struck her again with his mighty fist, she let out only the smallest of whimpers before going silent.

He hit her again and received no reaction.

Natsu's breathing quickened. Either she had been knocked out, or...

Or...

Natsu found his breathing getting shallow. No. No. No. He refused to think about the "or."

Because a world without Lucy in it was a world where Natsu couldn't live. The birds couldn't sing, and happiness couldn't exist. Th sun shouldn't even freaking _shine_ if Lucy wasn't alive.

"Lucy," Natsu choked out, blood bubbling in his throat and dropping down his chin as he spoke.

He felt the painful sensation of another knife in his stomach and gave a weak cry. But all he could think about was Lucy. Oh, Mavis... she _had_ to be okay... _she had to._..

And then, one by one, every single knife was ripped back out of his body, causing pain Natsu had never before experienced in his _life,_ but the pink-haired boy didn't have the strength to scream anymore. He could only groan as black spots clouded his vision and a thick, sticky liquid ran down his skin, pooling on the ground. Blood. _His_ blood.

The last knife was wrenched out. Natsu gave a strangled gasp. Then his vision went completely black, and his limp, bloody form slumped to the ground, motionless.

Lucy was lying several feet away, in much the same condition as Natsu was: unconscious, bleeding, and on the brink of death.

And that was how their teammates found them, mere minutes after their assailants had fled.

.

.

.

 **Oooooh... yep, there's the T rating showing itself...**

 **Hopefully I'll be updating soon! You're welcome for that lovely little cliffy there! ;D**


	3. Ch 3: In Which Wendy Washes Her Hands

**So, I got some reactions for Monday night's update that honestly made me laugh. XD Some caps lock and angry sobbing in corners and threats. That won't be the first time you'll be using your caps lock on me... *evil chuckle***

 **Anyway, I suppose you want me to just get on with the chapter, 'cause of that cliffy and all...**

 **I'm gonna try to stick with a schedule, by the way. I'll be updating every Wednesday and Saturday, 'cause those seem like good updating days and today is Wednesday. Well, it's almost Thursday, but it's still Wednesday for me, at least. :3**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Chapter Three_**

 ** _In Which Wendy Washes Her Hands_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

Gray wasn't sure what he was feeling.

From what Happy had told them, Natsu and Lucy just had to kill a bunch of monsters for the job, and things were going fine until they were tricked and attacked by two wizards and a huge beast creature. Normally, that wouldn't have been a problem for either wizard, but apparently neither were able to use their magic - that left Lucy defenseless, and Natsu with only his bare strength.

Against three assailants who no doubt were able to use magic, the odds weren't very good.

There was a sickening turmoil of feelings in Gray's stomach, and he wasn't sure where it had come from. After all, Natsu always found a way to pull through, and if Lucy was in trouble, there was no limit to what he could do.

But somehow, Gray got the awful feeling that this time, something was very, very wrong.

They reached the forest quickly enough, but from there, Happy had no clue where to go. They decided to just keep running until Wendy heard or smelled either Natsu or Lucy, and hope for the best.

"Maybe we should split up," Wendy suggested at one point, after several minutes of no luck.

"No," Gray replied with a shake of his head. "We need to stick together. On our own, we'll be easy prey for whoever attacked Natsu and Lucy, if there are more of them."

"He's right," Erza agreed, and Charle and Wendy nodded their agreement. "Let's just keep going."

So they did. And then, finally, after what felt like forever, Wendy faltered.

"I heard something," she whispered, before pressing a finger to her lips, asking for them to be quiet. The blue-haired girl cocked her head, listening, listening...

Her eyes widened.

"I-I hear them," she said at last. "Both of them. The sounds of a fight. And I - I smell blood..." She pointed to the left. "They're that way!"

So they ran.

And, before long, the others began to hear it too: screaming. Lucy's and Natsu's both.

As they got closer, the screaming didn't get louder; rather, it seemed to be getting weaker. And then it stopped altogether. Now they could all smell overwhelming stench of blood. And that was when Gray realized something: _those were not the sounds of a fight._ Those screams had been the sound of a one-sided assault.

A chill went up his spine at the thought. Reaching out, he grabbed Wendy by the arm, pulling her back. "Stay behind Erza and me," he growled. "Whatever we see when we find them... it might not be good. You... might not want to see it."

Wendy's eyes widened as she realized what he meant. She nodded, tears forming in her eyes. "O-Okay..."

Then he put on a burst of speed, suddenly more anxious than ever to find the two wizards. _"Natsu!"_ he yelled at the top of his lungs. _"Lucy!"_

Happy echoed his cries.

When they received no response, Gray started to get scared.

Up ahead, Erza suddenly stopped. Gray caught up to her, stopping at her side, and followed her gaze.

His blood ran cold when he saw what she did.

There they were, Natsu and Lucy, right in front of them, a sickening sight to behold.

Lucy lay motionless, beaten into the ground, her skin black and blue. There was a deep gash in her head, and her blond hair was soaked red. Natsu was slumped against the trunk of a tree, the grass below him dark red, his clothes soaked with his blood. He'd been run through several times, leaving deep gashes in his arms and torso.

"Wendy," Gray said tightly. "Stay back. Don't look."

There was fear evident in the little girl's voice as she spoke, but determination as well. "No," she argued. "If they're hurt, I... I have to try and help!"

"Wendy, I... I don't know if they can be helped anymore." Erza's voice was hoarse. Realizing what she meant by that, Wendy's breath caught in her throat.

Gray quickly stepped forward. His heart pounded against his chest at the sight of his pink-haired friend, mauled and bloody, before him. He tried not to think about anything as he pressed two fingers to Natsu's throat, searching for a pulse.

"Natsu," Happy begged, trying to shake his pink-haired friend awake. Tears rolled down his cheeks. "Natsu!"

 _Nothing._

Gray's heart nearly stopped.

"I can't..." Gray's voice cracked. "I can't find anything..."

"Natsu!" Happy screamed, hugging Natsu's arm. "Wake _up!"_

"No," Erza whispered. _"No._ K-Keep trying, it has to be there, maybe it's just faint... he can't be..."

Gray searched again, biting back tears, as Erza stumbled to Lucy's side.

"Oh, thank Mavis," Erza moaned, relief in her voice. "She's alive. Lucy's still alive."

Immediately, Wendy was there, at Lucy's side, pressing her hands to the blond's broken, motionless body. Lucy began to glow, dim at first, then more brightly. Suddenly, her eyes fluttered open, and she gasped.

"N-Nat... su..." she choked out, coughing blood, but then went limp again.

"She's unconscious again, but I think she'll make it," Wendy said, tears rolling down her cheeks. "B-But... Natsu-san..."

Gray's shoulders were shaking. This wasn't happening. _This wasn't happening._ His fingers frantically searched for something, _anything_ \- even the faintest pulse - even the _slightest_ proof that Natsu was still pushing on, that he was _still alive..._

"Mavis, no," he whispered, tears threatening to spill. "Please... please, _please_ no..."

Happy was sobbing openly, clutching Natsu like a lifeline.

And then, suddenly, he gasped audibly.

"Oh, _Mavis,"_ he said aloud. "Natsu - oh, Mavis - Wendy, come over here, there's a pulse, _he's still alive_!"

Wendy rushed over, brushing tears from her face. "Natsu-san," she cried, dropping to her knees beside him and pressing her hands to his torso. Slowly, the glowing healing magic began to do its work.

"I-I can't heal him all the way, b-but I think he might make it back to the guild... and then Grand- um, Porlyusica can heal him," she said as she finished. Natsu groaned, still unconscious, but his wounds seemed less deep.

"Oh, thank Mavis," Gray sighed. "Jeez, what a reckless idiot. Going and getting himself nearly killed like that..." His voice cracked slightly.

"There's no time to waste," Erza said quickly, standing upright. Lucy was in her arms. "We have to go - _now."_

Gray nodded, gathering Natsu into his arms. "Should we get to a local hospital?"

Erza shook her head. "The nearest one is in Magnolia, and if we're going there, Porlyusica's better than most doctors anyway."

"Right." Gray nodded. He turned to Happy and Charle. "Would you be able to get them all the way to the guild?"

Carla and Happy glanced at each other.

"Together, we could probably take one of them," Charle sighed. "But both would be nearly impossible."

Natsu, to their surprise, mumbled something under his breath.

"L-Lucy..."

They all looked down. A cold sweat had built up on the dragonslayer's face, and his eyelids were half-open. "Lucy," he choked out, gripping Gray's t-shirt with his fists. "Have them... t-take her..."

But Wendy shook her head frantically. "No - Lucy-san's in better condition than you are, Natsu-san, so she'll be able to make it if she takes the train, but you need to get there much faster. And if you go on the train, your motion sickness in this state could... i-it could kill you."

Natsu suddenly started convulsing, his body shuddering involuntarily as he hacked and coughed blood.

Gray gritted his teeth. "That," he decided, "is an answer in itself. Happy, Charle - take Natsu, and don't waste a moment!"

"A-Aye, sir, Happy said quickly, and he and Carla obliged. They were gone with Natsu in seconds.

"Let's get to the train," Erza said. "Lucy's obviously in a more stable condition that Natsu, but she could still die. We haven't a second to waste."

"Right," Wendy agreed.

Gray fished something out of his pocket and held it up for all of them to see. "Here," he added. "I've got one of Warren's call cards. I'll get him to connect me to the Master right away."

The other two nodded, and then they were on their way, running toward the train station as fast as they could manage.

As Gray tried to make contact with Warren, he cast his eyes skyward in a silent prayer. He knew that Lucy and Natsu both were running out of time.

 **... ... ...**

Levy had returned from the job with Gajeel about a half hour ago. It was pretty simple, and it was a local job, so that meant no long-distance traveling. Levy sighed. The ominous feeling over the guild and the awful, hated silence was gone, but she was kinda bored. Especially with Lucy gone on that job with Natsu...

Levy giggled to herself. Natsu and Lucy were so adorable together! She was glad they'd gone on the job alone - well, mostly alone, they did have Happy - because that meant more time for them to realize their feelings for each other!

But Levy's romantic thoughts were interrupted when Mirajane spoke up.

"Warren?" the white-haired girl asked worriedly. "What's the matter?"

Warren's fingers were pressed to his temple, so it was clear he was using his telepathy. His face was pale and he looked terrified. "Oh, no," he whispered. "This is bad... a-alright, yeah, I will..." Warren stood up abruptly. "Master!" he cried out. "M-Master, I need to connect you to Gray - i-it's really bad, Natsu and Lucy... they..." Warren broke off, unable to finish, and Levy's blood ran cold.

"What happened to Lu-chan?" she asked anxiously.

Makarov's face was grim as he stood from his seat at one of the farther tables. "Very well," he said to Warren. "Create the link."

Warren concentrated hard for a moment, forming the link, and finally slumped back into his seat at the bar.

Immediately, he was swamped with questions.

"What happened?" Levy was the first to ask. "Are they okay?"

"I-I don't know," Warren moaned, clearly distressed. "Gray said we need Porlyusica - he said Natsu and Lucy are barely breathing, th-they were ambushed or something, and they couldn't use their magic at all... Happy and Charle are coming with Natsu, because he's in worse condition, and Gray, Wendy and Erza will be here with Lucy on the train."

"Barely breathing," Gildarts said, horror clear on his face. "You mean they're... if they don't get here in time, they could..."

"No," Cana said suddenly, sharply. "Do _not_ say that. They're going to make it."

Levy felt tears forming in her eyes. "Oh, Mavis... if they... I-I can't believe..."

"Hey," Gajeel said gruffly, placing a surprisingly gentle hand on Levy's shoulder. "Don' cry, Shrimp. You heard yer friend. The both of 'em will be fine, you'll see."

Levy nodded, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "Y-yeah..."

Master Makarov, however, didn't look like any amount of soothing words could reassure him. Levy watched him out of the corner of her eye. He paced back and forth, face pale, as he listened to whatever Gray was telling him.

"Mavis," he hissed under his breath. "Do you think - " He paused, listening, and then nodded. "Right, of course... alright. Please get her here as fast as you can - right."

Makarov hopped up onto a table, banging his foot down and getting the attention of everyone in the guild.

"Alright!" Makarov announced. "The Exceeds should be here in about ten minutes with Natsu, so I need some of you brats to be lookouts for them. We need to be ready to take him right to the infirmary. Levy, Gajeel, Jet, Droy, Lisanna and Cana, that'll be your job - spread out around the city! Pantherlily, take Mirajane to Porlyusica's - we need her here right away! Warren, establish a link between me and all of the lookouts, so we know when they're bringing him in."

The old man glanced around at all of his children, scared for their guildmates, but determined all the same. "Right! I also need one of you to be ready at the station for Erza, Wendy, and Gray, to let us know when they arrive with Lucy - alright, Juvia, that can be your job. The rest of you brats, hang tight until then!"

As everyone scattered to do their jobs, Levy hurried off with Gajeel. Her eyes scanned the sky, searching for Happy and Charle, who would inevitably be carrying Natsu with them. Ten minutes. That was what Master said.

 _Please,_ she prayed, _please let them both be okay..._

 **... ..** **. ...**

Wendy pushed open the bathroom door.

They were on the train now, heading toward Magnolia. It was Erza who had noticed the bright red stains on Wendy's hands, from when she'd healed Natsu and Lucy.

She had done the best she could... but Wendy felt tears prick her eyes when she realized that they both might till die anyway.

Now, she had gone into the train's bathroom to wash the blood from her hands. As the horrible red substance washed down the drain of the sink, Wendy wished that her guilt and anxiety could go right down with it.

Her gut clenched at the thought of Natsu's mauled torso, and Lucy's bloodstained hair.

It wasn't her fault, but if only she could be a better healer, maybe they could be sitting on the train right now, laughing and taking without a care in the world.

But as it was, the two wizards might never be able to do that again.

Without meaning to, Wendy let out a choked sob.

And she stayed in that bathroom for the majority of the train ride, crying and sobbing and hugging herself, wishing with all her heart that she had someone to lean into, someone to hold her, someone to tell her everything was alright... even when she knew it wasn't.

 **... ... ...**

Gajeel smelled them first.

"They're coming," he muttered. "I smell 'em."

Levy nodded, trusting the iron dragonslayer's senses. "Are they close?"

"Yeah. They should be - " Suddenly he broke off, squinting into the distance. "There they are..." He took a long sniff, and his face blanched slightly. "That's... a lot of blood..."

Levy's heart pounded against her chest. She hoped, so badly, that Natsu would be okay...

"Oi!" Gajeel called. "Happy! Charle! Bring Salamander this way!"

The two Exceeds were there in a flash. Natsu was in Gajeel's arms, and Happy and Charle were on the ground, panting and shuddering. Levy reached down, gently gathering the two cats into her arms.

"Flying at full speed this whole way, weren't you?" Levy mumbled under her breath. "Pooor things must be exhausted..."

Gajeel's arms shook as he held Natsu. The boy's breathing was ragged and uneven. His blood had soaked into Gajeel's shirt already, there was so much of it. But the worst part was his torso. There were several deep holes left in his body, evidence of the many times that he had been stabbed clean through.

At the thought of the horrible pain Natsu must have gone through - and, Gajeel was sure, he no doubt had to watch them nearly kill his girlfriend too - Gajeel cringed. He thanked Mavis that Gray, Erza, and Wendy had found them, and that Wendy had been able to heal them to an extent - otherwise, he didn't doubt that both Natsu and Lucy would already be gone.

Glancing down at the sickening wounds again, Gajeel realized that the original ones must have been even worse. Before Wendy got to him, what had Natsu looked like?

Gajeel shoved the thought to the back of his mind. He did not want to think about that.

"Come on," he said gruffly, addressing Levy. "We better get 'im to the guild, an' fast."

Levy nodded, her small face stark white at the sight of the damage done to Natsu's body, and they took of toward the guild.

 _Hey, mind reader boy. It's Gajeel. Shrimp and I have got Salamander and the Exceeds. If Porlyusica ain't there soon, Natsu isn't gonna live much longer._

As Natsu started to convulse violently in his arms, coughing up even more blood, Gajeel realized how true that statement was.

And though he might not admit it, he cared about the idiot. He really did.

 **... ... ...**

 **Okay... yup... another cliffy, mwahahahaha. You still don't know if Lucy and Natsu are gonna make it!**

 **Well, see you this Saturday - or tomorrow on 1095 Days. XD Either way, see ya soon, hope you liked the chapter! :3**


	4. Ch 4: In Which Donations Are Made

**Welcome to What Makes Us chapter four!**

 **So... I know you guys are probably more than a little frustrated with me for not updating for like a week... I'm sorry... just know that, from now on, you can expect at least one update per week. Or maybe two. Sorry, guys!**

 **You're also probably frustrating with me for leaving you on TWO cliffies in a row! *evil smirk* Buuuuuut dat's how I roll. And this chapter will be one you all love, I promise!**

 **I thought I'd add that this whole story takes place after the GMG/Eclipse arc.**

 **And, finally... one last thing... some people are asking where's all the NaLu. Well, don't worry, it'll be there, I promise! And there will be LOTS of it. It'll just take a little while to develop. ;) It'll show up soon, I promise - and if ya squint, you can see it's already there.**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Chapter Four_

 _In Which Donations Are Made_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Natsu's dreams were haunting.

And they all involved Lucy - every one of them.

He saw her being tortured. He heard her screaming, crying out his name. He saw her dead on the ground. He heard her sobbing. He felt her warm embrace, then felt her violently ripped away from him.

All of them were horrible, but the worst one was, by far, the one where Lucy was badly burned. Her clothes singed, hair sooty, parts of her skin burned beyond repair.

She was crying.

And the worst part, Natsu realized with horror, was that this was _his_ _fault._

 _He_ had burned her.

 _He_ had done this to her.

Natsu felt tears rolling down his cheeks as he came to the horrible realization. The fact that it was a dream, only a memory of something that never really happened, never occurred to him. He reached out to touch her, but she flinched away from him.

"I-I'm sorry, Luce..."

 **... ... ...**

Levy pushed open the door, and Gajeel raced in behind her, Natsu's limp body in his arms.

The reactions from the guild were immediate. Most had returned from their lookout spots, so almost everyone was there, and almost everyone was able to see the horrible sight of Natsu, bloody and motionless, eyes half-shut and dull, sagging in Gajeel's arms.

Their voices rose from near-silence to a cacophony, and Gajeel felt Levy's hand on his arm - an attempt at comforting him, or perhaps seeking comfort. Whatever the case, Gajeel glanced down, casting her a grateful, though barely visible smile.

Gildarts was the first one there. His hands trembled as he reached out, gently touching Natsu's face. His voice was shaking as he took in the body of his "son".

"Wh-who did this to him?" the man choked out.

"Hell if I know, but they're gonna wish they were never born once I get to 'em," Gajeel said, his voice heavy and serious. "I need to get through. Salamander ain't dead yet, but that could change in a half-second."

He felt a sharp pang in his chest as he said that, but tried to ignore it. "Is Porlyusica here?" he continued.

"Sh-she'll be here any minute," Warren spoke up, obviously trying desperately to keep a level head. "Master's in his office. I'll go get him now."

Lisanna could hardly speak as she gazed at Natsu, eyes wide, tears forming.

"W-We should p-put him... in the infirmary," she choked out, but Gajeel was one step ahead of her. He and Levy were already on their way, Levy only pausing to set the Exceeds down at one of the tables.

Lisanna's lower lip trembled. It was true that she'd once held feelings for Natsu that were beyond just friendship. It was also true that those feelings were gone now. But he was still one of her very best friends, whom she'd known since childhood, and seeing him hurt like that...

His wounds were so terrible, Lisanna knew that if she hadn't been told he was alive, she would have thought him dead at the sight of him. A cold fist gripped her heart when she realized he _could_ be dead any second now.

 _Please, Natsu,_ she begged. _Please hold on..._

Less than a minute later, Pantherlily was there, holding Porlyusica. He dropped the woman, who gazed around at all of them, said not a word, and stalked off to the infirmary. Mirajane showed up soon after.

Juvia rushed in barely five minutes later. Gray was with her, and behind them, Erza, with a bloody and beaten Lucy in her arms.

Lisanna gasped sharply at the sight of her blond friend. Most wouldn't know it, but she and Lucy were actually pretty close. Seeing two of her friends hurt like that... nearly to the point of death...

It was just...

 _Horrible._

Lisanna buried her face in her hands and let out a choked sob.

They just _had_ to be okay...

 **... ... ...**

Cana drummed her fingers on the table anxiously.

They'd be fine, they'd be fine, they'd be fine, they'd be fine...

She had to keep repeating this to herself, over and over, because she knew that if she didn't, she was going to break down and cry right there.

There weren't many people in the guild who didn't see Natsu and Lucy as a little brother and sister. They were two of the younger people in the guild, both barely 18 years old, and they were both close to many members of the guild.

Cana knew that Lucy was the closest thing to a younger sister she'd ever had. The blond was supportive, encouraging, and sweet, and she looked up to Cana as an older sister.

The brunette glanced around. Erza's face was unreadable. Gray refused to lift his head from the table. Juvia looked ready to cry. Mirajane's face was already streaked with tears, as was Lisanna's. Gildarts was pale and stony-faced. Wendy hugged herself and cried silently.

Nobody spoke a word.

Cana gritted her teeth. Lucy had been the one to break the silence earlier that day. Now, as the sun set outside, that silence had settled back upon the guild, and no one could bear to lift it. Because, unlike earlier that day, this wasn't just some unexplained feeling. They had a _reason_ for being depressed now.

Cana looked up sharply at the sound of a door open in and closing. And out of the infirmary walked Porlyusica, head bowed.

Everyone looked up immediately. Cana's heart pounded. Porlyusica's expression was dark, her eyes downcast.

 _No..._

"Fairy Tail," the pink-haired woman addressed the guild. "I'm sure you're all wondering about the condition of your two friends. I..." She broke off and let out a sigh. "I'm sorry."

Cana swore her heart nearly stopped.

"I've given them some of my strongest painkillers, and tried to stabilize them, but I don't believe either of them will survive the night." Porlyusica looked up, and her eyes landed on Wendy. "Wendy's healing magic is the reason they're still alive now. Without her, they'd have died before they got here. But I'm afraid... it just wasn't enough."

She looked away. "If you want to say your goodbyes, do it now. Neither of them are conscious, but if you wanted to see them..."

Nobody said a word as the news settled in.

Gray suddenly stood up, but instead of walking towards the infirmary, he turned to stalk out of the guild. Turning back to them, he snarled at Porlyusica, "don't you _ever_ say that again about my friends. Natsu and Lucy will be _fine._ They're stronger than you think. _I am not saying any goodbyes tonight!"_

With that, he left, slamming the wide double doors behind him.

Porlyusica didn't respond.

Immediately, the guild was a cacophony of voices and yelling and some crying. Cana sat, rooted to the spot.

Natsu and Lucy... were going to die?

No.

She wasn't about to believe it any more than Gray was.

Cana stood up, walking to the infirmary, feeling completely numb. That couldn't be true. They weren't going to die. They couldn't die.

She pushed open the door and bit back tears.

There they were, lying on beds beside each other, breathing shallow and ragged. The sheets were soaked with blood already, and they were heavily bandaged.

Gildarts was kneeling at Natsu's bedside, clutching the boy's hand like a lifeline.

"Natsu," the man choked out hoarsely. "I-I'm sorry... maybe if I could have been there, I..." Suddenly he broke down, laying his forehead on Natsu's chest, and let out great, heaving sobs that wracked his body.

"Hold on a little longer, Natsu," the man begged. He cast Lucy a glance. "You too, Lucy. I-I know you'll both be okay... I'm sure you can pull through..."

Cana stood over Lucy's bedside, gently reaching out to brush some golden hair out of her face.

"Hey, Lucy," she mumbled, trying to choke back tears. "How ya doin'? Still not confessed to Natsu, eh?"

She glanced between the two mages, trembling. "You know, once you get out of this, you need to promise me something." Cana leaned down to whisper the next part. "Make sure you tell Natsu, okay? I know you aren't sure about your feelings, but..."

She clenched her fists. "But you never know when you might lose the chance forever."

With that, the brown-haired girl hurried out of the room to try and drink her problems away.

 **... ... ...**

"Luce?"

Natsu's eyes cracked open. Where was he? Where was Lucy? Was she okay? Was _he_ okay? Why did he feel so groggy? Who was that pink-haired lady over there? Hold on, was that Porlyusica? Why did she seem so shocked? Was it because of him? And why was everything starting to go black again?

"L-Lucy..." he coughed out, just before he lost consciousness once more.

... ... ...

"I have good news," Porlyusica announced as she exited the infirmary. It was late at night, but not a single member of the guild had left since Gray - they were all waiting for more news on their nakama.

Everyone in the guild looked up sharply, eyes wide, expressions hardly daring to hope.

"Natsu reagained consciousness, if for only a few seconds," she continued, "and they both seem to be in a more stable condition. Their heart rates and breathing are back to normal. However," she added, "it seems they've both lost quite a lot of blood at this point. If they're to survive, we need donors."

"I'll do it!" Gildarts was the first to step up. Not that it surprised anyone; after all, Natsu was like a son to him.

"Me too," Gray admitted grudgingly. He'd returned to the guild about an hour ago, needing to be around someone, or else he might have fallen apart. "That idiot better not die."

Erza and Levy stepped up as well, as did a timid Wendy, and Master Makarov.

"Now, hold on just a moment," Porlyusica chastised. "You need to be of the same blood type. And we'll need multiple donors, because they each need at least two quarts, and it would be dangerous for anyone to give up that much blood at once."

There were several nods from around the room, as everyone stepped up and volunteered. Porlyusica asked for volunteers of the blood type O, because that was Lucy and Natsu's blood type, and she specifically asked Wendy, Gajeel, and Laxus to donate for Natsu, with them being dragonslayers and all.

Soon, everything had been taken care of, and everyone seemed to be in a much better mood than before.

"They're going to make it," Levy breathed, finding herself close to tears. "Oh, Mavis - they're going to make it!"

 **... ... ...**

 **Oi! I hope you all like me more now! See you next chapter - sometime later this week, hopefully - and remember, I love you all!**


End file.
